ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Moonlit Path/Strategies
Category:Strategies Battle Strategy Buffs do not wear upon entry to this battle. Tips Fenrir is most powerful during full moon, it is not recommended to do this battle during this time. (It is not impossible, just more difficult.) Like the other avatars, he will use Howling Moon at 50% HP. However, unlike the others this does not mean you're out of the woods as he will use it again at 30% (found this out the hard way so I thought I'd share) Shield Bash can stun his 2 hours. Level 99 Solo-able by 99MNK using Hundred Fists, Fenrir's 2hr did about 600-700 damage. Easy duo with any DD + healer. Fairly easy solo for 99MNK/DNC without using 2hr. I have Verethragna but that is not necessary to win. In fact I only WSed once and he used Howling Moon immediately after, making it so I couldn't stun it since Violent Flourish was locked during my WS. I ate it for 881 damage and still had around 600 HP at the end of the fight, having used only 1 Curing Waltz III and Chakra during the fight. Pure DD gear was used. With capped an merited evasion he had a very hard time hitting me. --Madranta 18:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Solo'd by level 91pup/45dnc. Used Stormwaker head/frame. Paralyze from Howling Moon was an issue. Hit hard but healed through it. Aurore gear worn. Tough fight but doable. Trivial solo 99 BST. Only Anwig and Moepapa belt for pet items. Went New Moon/Lightsday and Familiaered Gooey Gerard destroyed Fenrir. Didn't engage or need to reward. Dintar ^^^ VALID point walk in 2 minutes 30 seconds he's not dead -.- you haven't leveled your job right -.- Soloed as 99 BST/DNC during 100% full moon. Two -10% pdt axes, Anwig, Mirke, Moepapa pet items. Used 1 Nursery Nazuna and 1 Zeta near the end of the fight. Fenrir's TP moves all did between 300-500 damage, which most likely would be less if it hadn't been full moon.--MisterBeaver (talk) 02:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Solo'd by 99DNC/NIN. Medium difficulty fight, though would probably have been easier if I hadn't been fighting during 100% Full Moon. Watersday, capped dagger skill (420), mediocre evasion (301), no potions/food, attk/accuracy/capped Haste+ gear. Reverse Flourish to 75% TP, put up Ni, Fan Danced and went in. Basic fight, keeping shadows up. Fenrir missed me a lot. Hardest part was Lunar Roar which removed my Fan Dance and Shadows. Without Fan Dance, he was hiting me for 200-300 and nearly killed me while Ni was down. I suggest focusing on Shadows/Curing/stunning, as he doesn't have too much HP. Hitting him between 60-150 wore him down in about 4 minutes. Prior to this I had attempted it multiple times without Fan Dance and he destroyed me, so I would suggest NOT fighting him without Fan Dance or with Saber Dance up. --Koenig Atlas Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! *Exp Party setup with Paladin tank *4-6 70+Summoner *EXP Party setup with Ninja tank *Chainspell + Stun and Paladin tank Exp Party with Paladin Tank Strategy: *This is as if you were in an Exp party, except it is even more crucial that the tank maintains hate. *Keep the tank alive. (Fenrir hits pretty hard) *Have the tank maintain hate. (High enmity recommended.) *NIN sub for Paladin helps, Fenrir's normal hits shouldn't be taken directly if possible. Keep a shield in off-hand, Shield Mastery can mean the difference between life or death for recasting shadows, especially in the case of a badly timed Lunar Cry. *Stun his 2 hours with Shield Bash, and if he does it again at 30%, stun with Weapon Bash or a stun WS, they are less likely to be resisted than the spell stun. Strategy Pros: *Easy to setup this style of party. *Lunar Cry doesn't need to be stunned in such a setup. Strategy Cons: *Safety is not guaranteed. *The stuns are never 100%. *Fenrir's high damage makes it harder for a Paladin tank to straight tank everything (Eclipse Bite can do upwards of 600 damage on a Hume Paladin with the Adaman set) Making this Strategy Better: *Healing items, such as Hi-Potions, are recommended for anyone meleeing. *Bring a bard for dark carol. *Though Fenrir is very resistant, you can try to find someone with high dark magic skill to try to stun Fenrir's 2hr. Alternatively, get a DRK for Weapon Bash. Summoner Party Strategy: *Summon preferred avatar (usually Titan or Leviathan) and use its lvl 70 Blood Pact. *Stay at a safe distance until 2-hour is used. *Resummon avatars as necessary. * Garuda does work pretty well here. PC hits very hard. Leviathan had a steady 600-900 dmg, while garuda did 1200-1500. Strategy Pros: *Simple Strategy Cons: *Requires that you have Summoner leveled, or a group of Summoners willing to let you leech off of the battle. EXP Party with Ninja Tank *Setup tested with - 75 NIN/WAR, 75 SAM/DRK, 75 SMN/WHM, 75 RDM/BLM, and a 61 SMN/WHM. *No two hours were required. *Ninja and Samurai trade off hate - using alternating Provoke from the Ninja, and a Weapon Skill from the Samurai - while the Red Mage enfeebles Fenrir Prime and heals the party, with the assistance of the Black Mage. Haste for the Ninja and Refresh for the 75Summoner should take priority over Refresh for anything else. *Summoners DD with Leviathan Blood Pact: Rage. *It is necessary to recast buffs a lot, in most cases. Fenrir Prime can Dispel all buffs, (except Reraise since update making it impossible to Dispel), so be prepared. *It is necessary to Stun Fenrir Prime's Howling Moon two-hour, which he uses at roughly 50% HP, and to Stun Lunar Roar. *Continuing in this fashion is an almost guaranteed win. *Setup tested with - 75 NIN/WAR, 75 WAR/NIN, 75 RNG/NIN, 75 THF/NIN, 75 WHM/BLM, 75 WHM/SMN. At the end, all but the two White Mages were dead. Thief had to Perfect Dodge tank the last 10% of Fenrir's hp. Both White Mages used Benediction, as Fenrir's 2-hour killed the Ranger and brought everyone else down below 200 HP. (Fenrir almost spammed his dispelling ability on us. 10 in an 8 min period) --Alamaxia 04:15, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Chainstun Party Setup: WHM, RDM/DRK, PLD/NIN, 3 x DD/NIN or any combination of melee and backline jobs (we actually had SAM, BLM, and SMN) Strategy: * Fought on Full Moon (100%) and had no problems. Our SAM pulled too much hate with self-skillchains and died around 75% and was essentially out of the fight from then on (his weakened 2hr didn't even get used past activation). * Use Afflatus Solace (free Stoneskin) and Auspice (didn't really make a difference since our SAM was out of commission). * At 51%, begin chainstuns and everyone 2hours. Strategy Pros: * Very straightforward; can skillchain for added damage or magic burst if you want Strategy Cons: * None, really. We didn't even bother reguffing after the first dispel, except for Refresh and Haste on the PLD. Trio Strat BLM/NIN x 2, RDM/NIN (Enfeebling Skill 330+) - 2 December 2008 This trio broke battlefield clear time on Hades of 6min 31sec FIGHT PREP * RDM puts Protect and Shell on everyone. * Everyone put up Reraise just in case somethin goes wrong. * Strat called for timed nukes by BLM * RDM Bind, Grav, Bio III and Poison 2 * One of BLM put up Elemental Debuffs. THE FIGHT * RDM run in aggro Fenrir, Bind, Bio III, Poison II * BLM Elemental debuff * RDM Call Timed nuke, Blizzaga III * BLM reapply Utsusemi if necessary, RDM call next timed nuke Freeze II * RDM reapply bind and/or Gravity (BLM should be opposite of each other at this point) * BLM Alternate nukes, at least 3 between both (Fenrir should 2hr at this point, will hurt the party and not kill) ** BLM MP should be getting low as Fenrir HP should be around 20% or less * BLM Manafont and finish him off. NOTE: Beware of Fenrir 2hr, almost killed one BLM which would have been a disaster (only used it once during our fight). Don't panic or you could lose because of the delay. RDM should call nuke times, while BLM prepare for nuke or put shadows up etc.... I was apprehensive about the strat until we entered and cast our first nukes, after that I knew we could win. BLM's did not have any exceptional gear at all and managed to do consistent 1200+ damage per nuke. You don't need an entrie party, just 2 friends or LS mates with appropiate jobs and willing to take one on the chin for the win. Good luck to all you would be Trio's out there, Mission Possible! ! !--Dell 17:50, 2 December 2008 (UTC) * Trio fight using 2 Sams and a healer * Clear time anywhere from 2:15 to 3:00 * Prefight prep is simple, have the sams meditate to 300 TP outside, all buffs carry in, have the mage/healer buff the party. Upon entering, if you are going for the record exit and re enter to skip cs, have only one sam and the healer aproach fenrir. It's a good idea for the sams to sub ninja for shadows. The first sam will sekkanoki before actually engaging fenrir. Once you attack fenrir, do tachi gekko then tachi kasha, you may have to cast utsusemi ni at this point. The healer should be spamming cures on the sam after the first ws. Trust me you will not pull hate and it is important that the first sam survives to use Meikyo Shisui(sam 2 hour) and make light SC. this should force fenrir to 2 hour. At this point the other sam will do the same thing as the first sam. Make sure the first sam lives long enough for the second sam to sekkanoki tachi gekko to tachi kasha. Then it's a simple task of the second sam to 2 hour and do clean up with his light SC. most times he won't get all 3 off, fenrir dies on the second WS of the SC. The key to this fight is not to get nervous and just follow my strat. Now the first sam can and should weapon bash if he has it between the first sekkanoki SC then cast shadows then sam 2 hour. The more sams you bring to the fight the faster the killing goes. Or you can fill up with ppl to leech or give extra heals. One last thing..... THE SECOND SAM MUST STAY OUT OF AOE RANGE WHEN FENRIR 2 HOURS!!! Then engage fenrir. ---- I tried the above strategy, and it did NOT work. Fenrir resisted every single bind and and almost every gravity we threw at it. --Urth 00:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm posting this comment at the moment to make sure no one gets discouraged from Urth's comment. Just because their group lost due to failed Gravity/Bind's, doesn't mean anything. There's no mention of what kind of gear the RDM was using, what skill lvl their enfeebling magic was at, how many merits they had in Ice/Wind ACC, what type of magic ACC gear they used (if any was used at all), what game day it was (if it were Firesday, I could certainly see why Bind was missing), or what phase the moon was in (if it were a full moon, then Fenrir most likely would have been more powerful overall). So, to all those people out there who love to "low man" certain things, like this fight, please do not be discouraged by the above comment. RedDragon08 08:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Key words there would be (Enfeebling skill 330+) Currently have 304 Enfeebling skill, using the above strat and I'm still having Bind issues on Fenrir. He's just the devilspawn is all -.-; Tah 02:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC)-- ---- Just a small point to make too. It says above that these people are from Hades. Good bet they are Excellence members. Ex has some crazy good red mages and black mages. Like other people are saying, this strategy is going to be very heavily gear dependent. HadesDrayco 13:15, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Just because their from Hades, they have to be Excellence members? I mean, I was on Hades and I wasn't in Excellence. Most of my friends weren't either. Anyways, I'm at 315 Enfeebling, 5/5 Ice Accuracy and only decently geared and I can land bind. 14% Moon, and was Windsday. JustinpQuetzy RDM Solo Strat RDM/NIN obviously. Typical clear time ~20 minutes - 27 minutes The difficulty of the fight to an experienced and skilled solo RDM is actually quite low because Fenrir Prime is somewhat impotent offensively if you're used to dealing with TP moves. He does have potent Regain but all moves except from Lunar Cry (which is not dangerous) can be simply outranged; Eclipse Bite and Moonlit Charge will hit occasionally... the former is dangerous if you don't have shadows (wear phys reduction gear when running) but the latter is also not dangerous. He will pause and stand around looking like an idiot for about 3-5 seconds after every TP move, allowing ample recovery time. If you can solo Zipacna and other NMs of equivilent difficulty, you have a good chance of being able to do this. If you can solo Faust and other NMs of equivilent difficulty, this will be very easy. YOU CAN BUFF OUTSIDE! This will save you a lot of precious time. The challenge is downing him in time; survival is quite easy. FIGHT PREP * Composure Refresh/Haste/Regen/Stoneskin/Phalanx, and put up Reraise/Protect/Shell... Aquaveil too if you feel like it. * Eat Cream Puffs and bring a good elemental build (with Elemental Skill being very important) * Bring a physical damage reduction build and a magical damage reduction build. * Bring Remedies in case you get paralyzed. * Meds other than these are not necessary at all, but can be used if you are unconfident or want to be more careful. * 5/5 Ice Accuracy and 8/8 Enfeebling/Elemental are useful but not necessary. 5/5 Convert is very handy too. * Obviously this fight calls for the RDM to be somewhat skilled and experienced at solo. THE FIGHT * Run in after buffing and open with Blizzard 3. After this lands, Cast Utsusemi: Ni (he'll be hitting you non-debuffed at this point), Bio II/III, Bind, and run. * Keep up Slow and Paralyze in that order at all times. * When he runs towards you, most of the time especially under 20% he will TP move you almost immediately. Keep running until you see the move unless you're sure it won't be coming in the next few seconds, when you can bind. You will outrun 90%+ of TP moves. * Ichi is better than Ni; save Ni for emergencies. * Save Gravity for Convert/Composure unless you get desperate. * Keep Stoneskin refreshed obviously. * Blizzard3 is your primary nuke because you don't want resists, as they waste your MP. You should be using about 80% of your MP pool at any time on nukes and Converting promptly to kill him on time. * He is likely to use his 2hr at about 50% though it could be earlier or later. Just swap on your magic def gear and it will be relatively harmless. Not quite sure what else to say, it's a relatively simple solo. The main advantage of course is that this doesn't rely on other people at all! Good luck! --Raen Ryong 10:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) DUO Strategy PLD/NIN and RDM/WHM This is a pretty standard battle, simple straight tanking defensive strategies that you would use for holding HNMs like Khimaira or Cerberus with this same duo. It is still a difficult battle, generally taking about 20 to 25 minutes to complete, though proper preparation and quick thinking will get you through. Keep in mind we do this with both players extremely well geared. Though maybe not entirely necessary to succeed, your PLD having Hauteclaire, Shadow Ring, Shadow Mantle, and a good Magic Defense set will drastically increase your chances of success. * The battle requires no meds of any sort * Slow II and Paralyze II are essential, though Fenrir's Double Attack will proc often making shadows difficult to keep up. * Attempt to keep Haste, Phalanx, Refresh, and Shell IV on your PLD at all times. Any other buffs you can put on your PLD will help, though are likely to be dispelled by Lunar Roar, and will end up costing you more MP than necessary when attempting to reapply. * It is absolutely necessary for your PLD to have Atonement. Therefore Joyeuse may be a viable option for your PLD as it may shorten the battle time. However, similar to holding HNMs like Khimaira or Cerberus, the weapon may prove counterproductive by feeding too much TP to Fenrir and causing him to spam TP moves, effectively killing you. Hauteclaire is undoubtedly a better option in this case. * Job Ability timing is crucial. Absolutely save Rampart for the 2hour, Howling Moon. Sentinel is useful for when Utsusemi recasts are down, or during certain TP moves that are not absorbed by shadows (Eclipse Bite, Crescent Fang). Keep in mind that the TP ability, Moonlit Charge, can be absorbed by shadows. The idea is basically just to outlast Fenrir, through defensive measures. As long as you can survive, you can win. Good luck! --Sovereign of Diabolos--